Taylor Tomlinson  Living with 1D
by Azza93-1D
Summary: "I'm Taylor Tomlinson. Yeah, I bet you recognise the name, most people seem to nowadays". Taylor is thrilled for her twin brother Louis' success in the X Factor but just how much will it affect her life...
1. Chapter 1

I'm Taylor Tomlinson. Let me guess, you heard Tomlinson and thought LOUIS. Yeah, most people do these days. Not that I'm jealous or anything, I am enormously proud of my brother, he had done so well for himself over this past year. Every time I see him on TV, either doing an interview or when one of them annoying Pokemon adverts popped up (Yeah, Pokemon? I was going to have words with him about that for sure) I feel a surge of immense pride.

I hadn't actually met any of the rest of his band in person during the X Factor as mum had decided I should stay home and study for my last exams at school at weekends instead. I had been furious at the time but I was actually kind of glad she did as I had found my exams this year a piece of cake. Not that I would admit that to her of course. The only bad thing that had come from Louis' new found fame was the fakes. By this, I mean that girls at school who suddenly seem so keen to be my friend. It's almost like they think that if they become friends with me my brother will suddenly fall in love with them, dump his girlfriend and marry them instead. I totally understand their thinking, its a full proof plan!...If you have the intelligence of a brain damaged llama.

The benefits totally outweighed the costs though. Firstly I had instantly gained about 10000 followers on twitter when people found out I was Louis sister, which was sweet, Louis absolutely loves the support he gets from the fans. Secondly it meant that Louis was now m-i-n-t-e-d meaning he just loved to buy his darling little sister presents! Hey, it's a hard life but someone has to live it...

Louis had come home for the summer, bringing with him the one and only Mr. Styles. Now I am not the type of girl to fall for someone purely on their looks, but when Harry smiled down at me for the first time my heart had literally stopped. He's gorgeous, as simple as that. The hair, the eyes, the dimples, what can I say, they all made my heart melt. I know what you are going to say, every girl in the country is in love with him, what makes you any different? What makes me different is that during the two weeks Harry had been at my house so far I had actually gotten to know him. He was so much more than his looks, he was funny, he was caring and he was just such a generally feel good person to be around. I'm not going to say I love him, I'm not stupid. But I haven't felt this way about anyone before ever. Not that I would ever have the guts to tell him. Anyway, this is where my story began...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two weeks previously...**_

"TAYLOR TIDY YOUR ROOM THEY WILL BE HERE IN AN HOUR!" Mum bellowed up the stairs. I groaned and rolled off my bed, pulling my fluffy slippers onto my feet.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot they would be staying in my room" I mumbled sarcastically to myself as I heard mum starting up the hoover downstairs. I didn't know why she was making such an effort, it was Louis, he lived here for crying out loud! Half the mess in this house was probably made by him in the first place! I clicked on my I-tunes and began putting away the mound of clothes that had formed on my floor.

I finished tidying my room in a flash, mainly due to the fact that in my mind tidying consisted of shoving everything under my bed to create floor space. I bounded down the stairs and gave mum a huge hug.

"Heey, what was that for?" she asked and I grinned.

"Oh nothing, I'm just excited to see Lou!" I smiled and she turned around and laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact he is bringing the nations favourite curly haired singer with him" she said and I shrugged.

"Well it is a bonus on the eyes..." I admitted and mum flicked me with the duster and laughed. Louis was coming home for the summer, which was amazing as I hadn't seen him in literally about two months. Harry was coming to stay too, a month here then a month at Harry's was the plan I think. I stuck my tongue out at mum and rushed to the window as I heard a car pulling up in the driveway.

"They're here!" I said, rushing to the front door. I ran outside, still in my slippers, and threw myself on Louis.

"Hey Taylor! Wow, it's almost like you missed me!" he laughed and I shrugged

"Well I gotta make that impression don't I? Otherwise you wont give me my presents!" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha. Taylor, this is Harry, Harry this is my baby sister Taylor" Louis said and I scoffed.

"Baby sister! Hardly, I'm seventeen Louis! Anyway, hi!" I said smiling at Harry as he took his suitcase out of the boot. He looked up and smiled back at me and my heart actually missed a beat. Wow. Wow, wow triple W-O-W. This guy was so much hotter in real life than he was on TV, and I had thought he was pretty damn hot on TV! His chocolate brown curls were bouncy and full of life, yet flopped over his forehead in a way that couldn't be achieved by any amount of styling. His eyes were blue...yet green all mixed together into a pool of utter gorgeousness. And his smile. It was those dimples that had stopped my heart, that innocent, gorgeous smile. Now ask anyone, I am not that type of girl that falls for a guy on his looks. But damn, Harry was seriously something else!  
>"Hey" Harry smiled and I was seriously struggling to keep my cool. But my brother was standing right behind me and my mum right behind him so I had to.<p>

"Help Harry with his stuff Taylor" mum said and I went over and picked up a few of his smaller bags and took them inside, my heart still beating double time. I smiled to myself as I realised I had a month of this. 31 full days to appreciate his total gorgeousness, and I was going to make the most of it.

"Tah-dah! Whaddya think!" I bounding into the living room and pirouetted in my new American Flag onesie that I had gotten from Louis.

"Ha! Nice! Niall got one the same and I just knew you would love it!" Louis chortled as I danced around in my new onesie.

"You were right, I love it, thanks Lou!" I said going over and giving him a big hug.

"Right I gotta go see what the situation with dinner is, I was going to take you all out, my treat" Louis said before leaving the room to go speak to mum.

"Ya know, I almost think you suit that more than Niall" Harry commented as I sat down next to him cross-legged on the sofa.

"Hmm I doubt it, Niall is pretty damn sexy" I joked and Harry laughed. Hmm, that's a plan, pretend to like another band member so Harry doesn't suspect anything. Mehehe, I'm such a sly genius, something I amaze even myself.

"Oooh does Taylor have a thing for Niall?" Harry teased and I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Hello, have you HEARD his accent?" I exclaimed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yep that's my downfall next to Niall, his accent just slays the girls" he complained and I widened my eyes.

"You cannot be serious, you do realise that pretty much every girl in the country is in love with you right?" I stated and he shrugged.

"Yeah, it's a hard life...hey, your a girl in the country..." he trailled off grinning and I chuckled and hit him with a a cushion.

"Hot and knows it, there's a turn off if I ever saw one! And I said pretty much every girl, not EVERY girl, sorry to burst your bubble" I teased just as Louis re-entered the room.

"Aww, my best friend and my sister making friends, how cute!" Louis re-entered the room.

"What's the dinner situation?" I asked and Louis pulled out a Chinese take-away menu and waved it in the air triumphantly

"Excellent" Harry said, going to sit next to Louis to look at the menu. I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Harry, I had expected to find myself going bright red and stumbling over my words to be honest. He just seemed so normal and friendly though and he took my sarcasm easily. It was nice.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Louis, Harry and I were lounging in the living room arguing over which film to watch.

"The hangover!" I insisted for the millionth time, grabbing one of the few remaining prawn crackers from our Chinese, but Louis shook his head.

"Saw! I feel the need for horror" he said and I rolled my eyes, "Aww, too scared Tay!" he teased.

"Get me to the Greek?" Harry suggested and me and Louis stopped out bickering.

"Huh, not seen that in ages actually" I mused and Louis nodded his head.

"Comedy, good shout Hazza boy!" he said, grabbing the DVD and shoving it in the DVD player. I pulled our massive beanbag down infront of the sofa as Louis and Harry settled themselves on the sofa.

"Pass the popcorn" I said, lying down on the beanbag, propping myself up on my elbows so I could see the TV. Next thing I knew a handful of popcorn hit the back of my head.

"Thanks Lou, totally what I meant" I rolled my eyes as Harry laughed.

"You are welcome" he said sweetly as I turned around and grabbed the bowl, muttering 'idiot' under my breath. Half an hour into the film my stomach already hurt from laughing.

"Taylor" Harry suddenly said quietly a few minutes later and I turned around to see him grinning and pointing at Louis. Louis had fallen asleep on the sofa, mouth slightly open. To be fair it was quite late, we had only started the film at half past 10 and they had had a long day of travelling.

"Oh the opportunities! Wait here!" I said, dashing out of the room and returning a minute later with two permanent marker pens. Harry's eyes lit up as I handed him a pen, smirking evilly.

"I always thought Louis would make a good pirate" Harry commented and I giggled quietly as Harry started on a moustache and I drew on an eye patch.

"Give him a goatee!" I suggested and Harry chuckled and added the beard as I gave him a scar.

"This one is for twitter I think!" Harry said taking a quick photo with his phone, "got a laptop?".

"Yeah, you can use mine" I said, leaving the room quietly and motioning Harry to follow me. I led Harry to my room and motioned to my laptop on my bed.

"Knock yourself out" I said, stifling a massive yawn. I was pretty tired by now to be honest. I went and sat next to Harry on the bed as he logged onto twitter and uploaded the picture, adding the caption, 'Captain Jack Sparrow eat your heart out! Louis just got PWND be me and his sister :D'. I laughed as Harry clicked to his mentions. And my mouth dropped open.

"Holy flip!" I exclaimed as about a million new mentions appeared. Harry gave one low chuckle.

"Yeah, as much as I love the support the spamming can get a tad annoying. I mean, what do they want me to say when I get told some random girls uncles brothers cats fish met me once?" he sighed and I laughed lightly. Then I realised how close my knee was to his and suddenly I felt sparks flying, urging me to lean to the left a little and make my knee touch his. At this moment he stood up and yawned, looking even cuter than before if that was possible. As he stretched his t-shirt rode up a little and I could see the band of his boxers. Keep. Cool. Taylor.

"I'm guessing Louis is out for the night, wanna show me where his room is?" Harry asked and I nodded, pointing at the wall.

"Literally right next door to mine" I commented and he nodded.

"Cool, I think I'm gonna go crash then, see you in the morning Tay" he said and my heart skipped a beat as he used my nickname. I loved hearing him say my name.

"Night Harry" I smiled and he left my room, calling over his shoulder as he left.

"Have fun dreaming about Niall" he smirked over his shoulder and I winked at him.

"Oh I will" I said as he shut my door chuckling. "Niall, maybe not, you on the other hand..." I sighed to myself under my breath as I grabbed my pyjamas. I couldn't believe how much of an impact Harry had had on me, I had only met him about 12 hours ago and just like every other girl I was falling for his magic. Which probably wasn't a good thing...

I woke up in the morning with a new mind frame. It was just a crush, as simple as that. It would fade as long as I didn't act on it, which of course I wasn't going to. I pulled open my curtains and a stream of sunlight hit me.

"SUMMER IS HERE!" I yelled, bouncing down the stairs and into the kitchen where mum, Louis and Harry were already all eating breakfast.

"Yeah! We are hitting the beach in 10, get ready!" Louis said and I grabbed some toast before running back up to my room. I pulled on my bikini and some shorts and a strappy t-shirt before shoving my flip-flops on my feet. There was no need for make-up at the beach, two minutes in the sea and it would all be running down my face anyway. I shoved my hair up into a messy bun and was back down in the kitchen before 5 minutes had passed.

"That was quick, keen much?" Louis said as Harry came tumbling in the door behind me, messing his hair with his hand.

"Uh guys, fans alert" he said and I raised my eyebrows questioningly, "One Direction fans, outside" he explained and I groaned as Louis ran through to a window to see.

"You and your stupid famousness" I grumbled as I followed Louis and Harry laughed. I love how he laughed so much, how he actually found me funny and not just annoying. I reached the window and my eyes widened. Woah, that was a lot of people.

"Lets bang Harry..." I quoted of the first banner I read. Nice.

"Well if you insist..." Harry said cheekily from behind me and Louis laughed, then frowned.

"Hahaa!...Wait, that's my sister your talking to" he exclaimed and Harry just winked at him cheekily.

"Aww Lou, you know you are the only one for me!" he said throwing his arm around Louis' shoulders and I rolled my eyes.

"Get a room" I muttered before heading to the front door. I yanked it open and walked to the car, the screams exploding as the door opened. Thankfully nobody had actually come inside our garden, they had at least that much respect. Suddenly the screams became 300 times louder and I turned around to see Harry and Louis coming out through the front door. They waved at the fans as the flashed of a hundred camera's started.

"Hurry up! I want to keep my retina's" I moaned to them and Harry tutted jokingly.

"_I want to keep my retina's_...your such a drama queen!" he mocked and I shoved him playfully before going to sit in the front seat next to Louis.

"So um, the chances of these girls following us is...?" I asked as Louis started up the car.

"High, but we will be far away by the time any of them has gotten over the shock of my hotness to trail us" Harry said seriously and Louis laughed and held his hand behind him for a high five.

"So modest Harry" I said sweetly and smiled cheesily at me via the wing mirror of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lets go back to the present..._**

So, that is how I, like every other girl in the world, fell for Harry Styles. Although unlike all the other girls, I actually knew him and spent time with him. Over the first two weeks of Harry's stay we had spent almost every day together, me, Harry, Louis and sometimes Louis' best friend Stanley came to join in the fun too. Trips to the park, the bowling alley, the swimming pool, no matter what we did Harry always seemed to manage to make me laugh. Everyday I fell a little bit more in love with Harry and everyday I managed to convince my self to build up the courage to tell him, and every night all my courage disappeared and I would start over again the next day...

BANG! I woke up at at 3am as the front door slammed shut. Louis and Harry must have arrived home from Stan's party. I yawned and stumbled out of bed, thinking I might as well go get a drink now that I was up. My throat was too dry to be able to sleep again. I padded down to the kitchen, my bare feet sticking slightly to the wooden stair steps, to find Louis and Harry sitting at the kitchen table, both sipping on cups of coffee. I ran my fingers through my messy hair in a desperate last minute attempt to make myself look presentable to Harry. Maybe he went for the messy hair look? I could always hope. His gorgeous eyes pierced me when I entered the kitchen, full of excitement.

"Hey guys, good night?" I asked through a fake yawn, trying to be all 'Oh, Harry's in my kitchen, I'm cool with that'. Louis wiggled his eyebrows at Harry.

"Yeah, some of us more than others, eh Harry...?" his voice was full of hidden meaning and as I poured myself a glass of water.

"Hmm..." was all Harry said but he was smirking as he glanced at his phone screen.

"Why, what happened Harry?" I said, looking at him through my eyelashes. When he smiled like that it killed me, it was unbelievably cute, all innocent and dimply. It was all I could do not to throw myself on him.

"Harry met a girl!" Louis blurted out and I think my heart actually missed a beat. Or three. There was a moment of dead awkward silence as my heart collapsed.

"Oh, cool" I finally managed with a small smile, trying to hold back the tears that suddenly seemed desperate to escape my eyes. I felt my cheeks flush as images I didn't want to see started to penetrate my mind. Harry talking flirtatiously to some tall, leggy girl in a dark corner. Harry teasingly pulling said girl onto his lap, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. Harry kissing her. All these images had ran through my mind before, the only difference being that the girl was me.

"Um, well I'm off to bed" I muttered, turning my back quickly so they wouldn't see when the tears began to fall. My life was officially over.

I cried myself to sleep. It was stupid I know, there had never been anything going on between me and Harry really, but for a minute there I had thought there could be. There was something about this boy, something I didn't understand. I know what you are going to say, every frickin' girl in the country is in love with him. But I wasn't in love with him. Well I was but unlike all those other girls I wasn't just a weird fan, I actually knew him. I just...felt so connected to him, like he was my other half in this world, like everything in my life would be ok as long as I knew I could have him. One tiny stupid part of me toyed with the word soul mate. It was stupid I knew and I was mad at myself for even thinking like this. Well if this was fate, it sucked. I don't know why I collapsed so much over a boy, it was so unlike me.

When I woke up the next morning my eyes felt tired from all the crying. I had no idea how I would be able to face Harry without losing it. Although now that I could see the daylight shooting through my curtains I had to admit I felt that last night was maybe a bit of an over reaction. I put it down to tiredness. I was also terrified that Louis would figure out what was going on, that boy could read me like a book. So when I glanced at my clock to see the time was 11am I did the only thing worth doing at time like this, I shoved my head under my pillow and blocked out the outside world. When I finally surfaced at 3pm and went down to the living room my heart was torn again. How much more pain could it take before I actually died? I quickly tore my eyes away from Harry and the girl, instead looking to Louis who was lounging on a chair flicking through TV channels.

"Wow Taylor, you look like crap" he greeted me and I frowned at him.

"Yeah I slept well, thanks for asking..." I said sarcastically and Harry chuckled. My eyes automatically flicked to him, his arm slung lazily over the girls shoulders. She was beautiful of course, I expected no less. Long blonde thick hair, sparkling blue eyes and flawless skin. Beautiful...but a little fake. You could tell that her hair wasn't naturally that colour and that her skin wouldn't be so perfect when attacked with a make-up wipe. I instantly hated her with a passion.

"Want to come to Nando's with us tonight?" Harry asked and I shook my head quickly and left the room.

"Is she ok?" I heard Harry ask and Louis mumbled something that I didn't hear. Next thing I knew there was a soft tap on my bedroom door.

"Go away" I muttered, tears falling silently down my face but the door opened anyway. Louis looked at me in shock for a minute before shutting the door behind him and coming to sit next to me.

"Hey Tay, what's up?" he asked worriedly. I understood why, it was a rare occasion in which you saw me crying.

"Nothing" I muttered unconvincingly and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh ok, you are just crying for the fun of it" Louis said sarcastically and I bit my bottom lip to try and stop the sobs. I could practically see his brain clicking as he put 2 and 2 together and came up with a big fat number 4. He was smart, it didn't take him long.

"Is this about...Harry?" he asked, his eyes widening in shock. I just shrugged my shoulders, there wasn't even any point in denying it.

"Oh Tay, silly girl" he said softly as he pulled me into his shoulder and I just lay my head there and let my tears wet his shirt. After a few minutes my eyes ran dry and I shuffled away from Louis, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Taylor" he began seriously but I cut him off.

"I don't care ok? I don't want to hear a lecture on how Harry is a heart breaker or how I am way out of his league or any of that crap you are about to spout to make me feel better" I said stubbornly.

"It's true though! And Harry thinks you are great Taylor, truly" Louis said and I nodded a little.

"I'm just being stupid, I know its a crush and I will get over it, I would just prefer it if he wasn't with anyone else whilst I got my head around it" I said and Louis chuckled.

"Don't want much do you" he teased and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No, so if you just go tell him that yeah? Much appreciated" I joked and Louis held out his hands to pull me up.

"You would never have gotten my permission to date Harry anyway" Louis suddenly said and I glowered at him.

"Your permission? I hope you are joking Louis!" I said and he just smirked.

"We'll see. Now get ready, I'm not going to Nando's with them two alone" he said and I nodded and headed for the shower. I could totally just be Harry's friend, I was going to be the best god damn friend he had ever had. Who was in love with him, of course, but we could just ignore that little detail.


	5. Chapter 5

"Peri Peri chicken" I smiled at the waitress as I gave my order.

"Good shout, I'll have the same" Harry said as she turned to face him, her eyes widening a little as she struggled to keep her cool when she realised who he was.

"Make that three" Louis said, almost making the waitress explode with trying to control herself. It was quite funny to watch.

"Just a salad and a glass of water" Anna (yeah, the thing had a name) said and I gave her the 'you being serious look'.

"Just salad? But we are in Nando's!" I exclaimed and she just smiled at me as the waitress walked off with our order. I didn't like her smile, it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm not big on the whole carb's thing" she said and I exchanged a look with Louis. She was one of those girls then. She shuffled closer to Harry and he put his arm around her shoulder. Ugh.

"I'll be back in a minute, just nipping to the loo" Anna announced, pecking Harry on the lips before she went.  
>"So Tay, you haven't given me your opinion yet" Harry said after he had finished watching her walk away. I was praying for her to trip.<p>

"Opinion on what?" I said innocently, trying desperately of something to say. Crap.

"The scenery..." he rolled his eyes, "Anna obviously" he smiled and I took a sip of my water to delay the moment

of answering.

"Erm...yeah she seems nice" I managed and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Nice?" he repeated and I battled to keep my cheeks from flushing.

"Yeah, bit of a rubbish food choice and her tops so low she might as well not be wearing it but apart from that..." I said. Oh well, honest was always the best policy apparently.

"Hmm" was all Harry said and I was thankful that out food arrived at that moment. Anna arrived back a few minutes later with another layer of foundation covering her skin. Nice. I don't know if it was because I had pretty much decided I hated her before I met her or what, but everything she did seemed to annoy me. The way she actually cut up her lettuce leaves. Cut up lettuce leaves! Who does that? Fold it over and shove it in woman! And the way that she ordered half the amount of food as me, yet still declared she was full with half a plate of rabbit food left.

"Uhh, my brain has suddenly registered how much food is in my stomach" I moaned ten minutes later as my stomach protested. Louis laughed.

"I can see why, you were practically eating faster than Harry" Louis laughed ad Harry nodded.

"Never met someone who can keep up with me before, well except Niall" Harry agreed.

"What can I say, I'm bloody talented" I grinned at Harry and he gave me his heart melting smile back. Marry me, marry me, marry me...

"Harry, do I have something on my lips?" Anna suddenly interrupted, licking her tongue slowly around her lips. My eyes widened at her extremely obvious attempt to get Harry's attention. It worked.

"Guys me and Anna are going to go to the park, I'll get a taxi home later" Harry said, standing up and taking Anna's hand, suddenly in the biggest rush ever to leave. I wonder why. He chucked some money on the table before practically running out of the restaurant. Three guesses what they were getting up to in the park. The idea made my stomach turn. I saw Louis glance at me as I watched them leave out the door. I had no idea what the expression on my face would be.

"Want to go home?" Louis asked and I nodded.

"Yes please" I said quietly.

Over the next few day's I didn't see that much of Harry. He spent most of his time either round at Anna's or in Louis' room here with Anna when Louis was at Hannah's. I preferred it when he went to Anna's, at least then I couldn't hear what they were getting up to. I had taken to retreating to my room and blasting my music whenever I heard Anna's voice walk through my front door. It was better this way, not seeing Harry often, it was giving me a chance to get over him, to convince myself that I didn't need him. I had met up with all my friends from school today before and spent the whole day shopping, dining out and chilling at the park and it had been amazing, I hadn't thought of Harry all day. Until I arrived home that was and Anna was just leaving, having a nice little game of tonsil tennis with Harry on the front step before she went. How lovely. I cleared my throat loudly and they sprang apart.

"Oh, hey Taylor" Harry grinned sheepishly and Anna just glared at me a little. Ooh, now I was scared.

"Text me babe" Anna said before leaving, ensuring to give me a death glare as soon as Harry couldn't see her any more. God, what was her problem? She has everything I wanted, was that not enough for her?

It was early evening, maybe about 8 o'clock and I was just chilling by myself in my room, listening to my music and painting my toenails. I always liked to have my toenails painted a bright colour, I don't know why it was just a weird habit I had gotten into. Kind of the same idea as always having to wear that special necklace or wearing your lucky socks before an important test. I never painted my fingernails unless it was with clear polish because I always chipped it within 30 seconds of putting it on and then I was so annoyed that it was ruined that I had to go and wash the entire thing off again. Waste of time and waste of polish. It was a rare thing to get time to myself like this at night since Louis and Harry had arrived. Between our day trips out and meals out as often as Louis could persuade us and still making time to see my friends, I was having the most hectic summer of my life. Not that I was complaining, it was great to have Louis home after him being away for so long. As much as he annoyed me at the end of the day he was my brother, the only brother I would ever have, and I loved him loads.

"Hit me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down, give me something that will haunt me when you're not around, caus' I see sparks fly..." I was singing along to the music blaring from my laptop when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Louis, I have already told you I don't have your stupid CD" I yelled but the door clicked open anyway and it was Harry who was standing there, not Louis.

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed it would be Louis, he has been bugging me about that damn CD all week" I apologised as Harry came into the room and waved his hand casually.

"Don't worry about it" he smiled, sitting on the end of my bed, "nice singing" he grinned and I laughed.

"Hells yeah, honestly I don't know why you guys haven't asked me to join One Direction yet..." I shook my head and Harry smirked.

"Well we would but your complete and utter failure in fashion taste just ruins it for you, I mean, come on!" he joked, gesturing to the grey and white patterned onesie I was chilling in.

"Damn, and I try so hard as well" I sighed dramatically, clicking the next button on my I-tunes to skip the song. Typical of my luck it had to be one of their songs that came on.

"Ah, you idolise me, I knew it!" Harry accused and I shook my head. I grabbed his hand and got out the green nail varnish. He raised his eyebrows at me but didn't complain so I began painting his nails. What a girl.

"Correction, I idolise Niall, his accent, Yum!" I teased and Harry fake pouted. My heart fluttered at his utter gorgeousness but I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind, "Where's Louis anyway?" I asked, hoping my change of subject wasn't too obvious.

"Hannah's I reckon" Harry said and I rolled my eyes.

"Typical!" Harry and I said at the same time causing us to burst out laughing. It was so hard to remind myself not to fall for him when it was so easy to be around him. God Taylor stop it, he has a _girlfriend_! We sat in silence for a minute as I sat cross legged on my bed painting his nails, Harry flicking through my I-tunes with his free hand.

"You know, you would think I would be complaining about this" he gestured with his free hand to the nail painting, "but it's so relaxing, the feeling of someone working with your hands". I stifled a laugh and glanced up at him and he grinned and hit me with my pillow.

"Not like that, god Taylor you are so sick minded!" he complained as I chuckled under my breath

"Suuurree! Where's Anna off to tonight anyway?" I asked casually, hoping the answer would be she had decided to shave her head, become a nun and move to Hong Kong to search for wombats. For example.

"Oh, she's at her friends birthday bash thing tonight" he said and I nodded.

"Not you scene?" I guessed as he grimaced and he nodded.

"I feel bad not going with her but, it's just awkward you know? Her friends all go a bit fan-girl on me, if you catch my drift..." he trailed off, absent mindedly fiddling with the string of his hoodie. It was so easy for me to forget he was famous.

"Hands still Styles, I ain't finished" I yelped, grabbing his hand away from his hoodie, "Oh yeah, it must be hellish having all those hot girls drooling over you!" I said sarcastically, making him smile a little.

"It's a hard life, but someone has to live it" he winked cheekily as I finished his last nail.

"There, gawjus darlin'!" I set the nail varnish on my bedside table as he inspected his nails.

"I think it makes me look hot" he concluded and I laughed.

"You would! I think it makes you look like you are about to come out of the closet but hey, that's just my opinion!" I said as he stood up and stretched, "So what are you up to tomorrow?".

"Not much really, picking Niall up from the airport at some point" he said.

"Niall's coming here?" I asked, my expression brightening knowing it would wind him up and Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You know, I always thought you were just kidding when you said you preferred Niall to me but now I'm not so sure..." he trailed off and I shrugged.

"Guess you will never know! Now out, I'm gonna hit the shower" I said standing up and gesturing towards my bedroom door.

"Yeah me too...here's an idea, we could just shower together and save water and electricity? Save the planet and all that?" he looked at me innocently and I laughed, pointing at my door.

"OUT!" I said loudly, trying to disguise the fact that my heart was racing and he winked cheekily at me.

"Fineeeee! Missed an opportunity of a lifetime there Tay!" he grinned at me over his shoulder as he left my room.

"Yeah, gutted!" I yelled after him sarcastically and I heard him chuckle as he went down the corridor. "Gutted" I repeated again to myself quietly, leaning against my bedroom door as I shut it behind him. I really was.

of course, but we could just ignore that little detail.


	6. Chapter 6

"Today I don't feel like doing anything, dah dah dah dah dah dah..." I danced down the stairs the next morning singing to myself, "I just wanna lay in my bed..."

"Tough, you are driving us to the airport" Louis wandered out of the kitchen with a stack of toast as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Me no think so, drive yourself lazy" I wandered past him into the kitchen and headed to the fridge, "Gooooood morning Harry".

"Mornin'" he mumbled sleepily as I poured myself a glass of apple juice and shoved some bread in the toaster.

"My cars in for its MOT and mum has hers at work so you gotta drive us" Louis said leaning on the kitchen door and I nodded.

"Fine, but you can pay for petrol as I am ridiculously low on money and you is a rich ass superstar, comprende?" I stated and he nodded and went and sat at the table with Harry, tapping away on his laptop. I caught my toast as it popped out of the toaster and wandered over to the table as well.

"How old is Niall?" I asked and Harry looked at me suspiciously.

"Why?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"18" Louis said and I nodded.

"Your sister has thing for Niall" Harry said suddenly and I choked on my apple juice.

"What?" I said as Louis turned to look at me.

"Really?" he asked as I shook my head furiously.

"No, Harry is just being an idiot" I replied, glaring at Harry before going to put my breakfast dishes up at the sink. He just smirked at me as I left the kitchen.

"Dude, where did you get that idea?" I heard Louis ask Harry as I headed for the stairs.

"Lets just call it a hunch" Harry said and I stomped up the stairs angrily. Ugh, it was going to be super awkward if I even so much as spoke to Niall now. Awesome.

"How come the place isn't swarmed with fans?" I asked as I pulled up in the airport car park.

"I posted on twitter this morning that we were picking Niall up from London today, I'm guessing Heathrow is gonna be pretty busy around now" Louis held up his hand for a high five as Harry chuckled appreciatively at his plan.

"Nice one" Harry slapped him a high five. What was it about boys and high fives? Does getting slapped on the hand give them some kind of legend status or something?

"Ok gonna make this quick, Tay just wait in the car and be ready to go as soon as we get back just incase ok?" Louis instructed and I nodded, killing the engine as him and Harry got out of the car.

"Try not to go too fan-girl around Niall ok? He's had a long flight" Harry stuck his head in my open window as he passed and I tried to smack him on the head but he dodged away grinning to himself. That moron. That incredibly hot, funny, amazing, unavailable moron. I switched the radio on and hummed along to whatever random song was on, I wasn't really paying attention as I was waiting for the boys return. They were back less than five minutes later, the third member of their band walking along in the middle of him. Huh, what d'ya know, he was actually quite hot. Hotter than he looked in photographs anyway. Harry got in the car first as Louis helped Niall heave his suitcase in the boot.

"Good looking, eh Tay?" Harry said and I turned around in my seat and gave my most serious face. Which probably made him want to crack up but whatever.

"If you so much as mention anything that relates me and Niall in anyway I will personally ensure Anna finds out about your male problems" I hissed, hating having to name her. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Male problems? What male problems?" Harry looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh I could think up some pretty good ones" his look of confusing turned to annoyance and then to amusement.

"Well played Taylor" he grumbled and I smiled in satisfaction.

"I'm related to Louis, what did you expect?" I countered as Louis slipping in the seat next to me and Niall in the back next to Harry.

"Drive drive drive! Niall, this is my sister Taylor, Taylor that's Niall" Louis introduced us and I gave Niall a quick smile through my rear view mirror.

"Hey, good flight?" I asked, noticing how amazingly blue his eyes were. He shrugged.

"I've had worse, bit of turbulence" he smiled back and I just about died at the way his accent made him say 'turbulence'. Louis saw my excited smile and rolled his eyes.

"My stupid sister is obsessed with your accent by the way" Louis informed him and I couldn't even deny it.

"Say potato's!" I said enthusiastically and Niall laughed.

"Funny, that's one of the first things Louis said to me as well!" he chuckled as I glanced at Louis who was fiddling with the radio next to me. Niall's laugh was cute, like an excitable puppy in human form, if that makes any sense at all. It was so sincere and almost childlike. I liked it.

"Ah love this song!" Niall exclaimed when Justin Bieber 'Never Say Never' came onto the radio.

"Oh, I forgot you are about as much in love with him as my stupid sister" Louis grumbled, "Oi Harry, you're quiet which either means you are eating or texting Anna".

"Option two" Harry said and I felt my stomach jolt uncomfortably as it did every time Anna's name was mentioned. I was getting used to it though. A little part of me was even hopefully enough to think that my crush on Harry was becoming weaker? I wouldn't bet on it yet though. My heart still melted when he smiled at me. I pulled into the driveway and killed the engine, quickly getting out of the car before anyone else could mention her.

"Shoe buddies!" Louis suddenly yelled and I turned to see him pointing at me and Niall's feet. We were both wearing red high tops.

"Heh, great minds think alike, eh Taylor?" Niall winked at me and I felt something I hadn't expected. I felt my heart flutter against my chest, almost exactly the way it had the first time Harry had winked at me. Oh no, not again.

"Who exactly? Name names" I said, hands on my hips as Louis leaned casually on my bedroom door.

"Me, Niall, Harry, Stan, Anna and you, six people, jeezum Taylor you need to learn to chillax" he laughed.

"Yeah ok whatever, but if the house got wrecked you know as well as I do that mum would be blaming me!" I countered and he smirked.

"I know" he chuckled and I threw a pillow at him as he left my room. I sighed and lay back down on my bed. Mum had left town for a week leaving me in the house with the three boys. Louis had suggested a movie night but knowing him it was going to involve alcohol. I was ok with that, as long as it didn't turn into a full raving party. I'm not big on the whole cleaning up the house the next day game. It didn't sound like it was going to be too bad though. I quickly got changed, just pulling my onesie on over my shorts and t-shirt. I couldn't be bothered to get properly dressed for a day in the house. I opened my bedroom door and walked straight into...myself?

"Ouch" I muttered, realising it wasn't myself, duh, it was Niall wearing the same onesie.

"Ok...are you like some crazed fan that bought all the same clothes as me?" Niall teased, looking me up and down in my American Flag onesie.

"Damn, you got me..." I sighed and he laughed. Man I loved his laugh! I shoved my hair up into a messy bun, fixing it with the hair band around my wrist as I went down the stairs, Niall right behind me.

"What have you two been doing!" Harry wiggled his eyebrows at us as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Shagging in the shower, why?" I asked casually and Niall put his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head to play along. Harry's eyes widened as we both burst out laughing.

"I just woke up, idiot" I gave Niall a high five and ruffled Harry's hair as I went past him on my was to the kitchen to grab some food.

"Stan is busy working so its just us four and Anna watching movies all day" Louis said when I bounded into the kitchen and I nodded.

"Woohoo Anna" I muttered under my breath and Louis grinned at me as I went to sit next to him.

"I thought you were getting over Harry, it looked like it..." Louis said quietly and I shrugged.

"I think I am a bit, doesn't mean I have to like Anna" I said and he nodded. Just then Niall and Harry came into the kitchen, effectively ending our conversation.

"So I say we start with some comedies, and move into horrors later tonight yeah?" Harry said and I nodded in agreement. Let the games begin.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, so Taylor and Niall say Karate Kid, Me and Harry say Harry Potter...looks like the deciding vote is down to Anna then" Louis turned to smile at it. Yep, it.

"I'm gonna say...Harry Potter" she smiled up at Harry and grinned back and kissed the top of her head.

"Shocker..."I mumbled to Niall who was sitting next to me and he burst into laughter.

"Share the joke!" Louis turned around to face us and I shrugged and shook my head.

"She's the joke" I muttered under my breath so only Niall could hear once Louis turned back to the DVD player, "Not even a good joke, one of them crappy jokes that everyone just groans at".

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you!" Niall poked my ribs teasingly, making me squirm.

"Budge up!" Louis came over to join me and Niall on our couch. I don't blame him, I wouldn't fancy sitting next to Harry and the thing for two and a bit hours either. I leant my head on Niall's shoulder and put my feet on Louis lap.

"Make yourself comfortable why don't you" Louis grumbled and I just smiled sweetly at him as the film started to play.

"And...yes I win! 9 minutes 36 seconds! You owe me a tenner!" I whispered gleefully into Niall's ear as I noticed Harry and Anna start a make out session at the other side of the room.

"Damn, knew I should of gone for 5 minutes, not 10" Niall shook his head and Louis raised his eyebrows at both of us.

"What exactly were you betting on?" he asked and I just nodded in the direction of Harry and Anna.

"How long it would take them to get at it" Niall chuckled and Louis grinned.

"Nice!" Louis laughed loudly, loud enough to break the cosy couple out of their hot and heavy session.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, shoving his curls out of his face.

"In the world? Well I hear some guys in China are attempting to make the worlds largest apple pie and the national debt is increasing like a bitch." I shrugged casually and Harry smirked.

"Ha. Ha. I meant something more specific. Whatcha laughing at?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Anna's waist. Ew.

"The film. It's hilarious. Not that you would know..." Niall said and I laughed and high fived him.

"Good one" I chuckled and Harry frowned a little.

"Sorry are we annoying you?" Anna piped up and something inside me snapped.

"No, you as a collective are not annoying me. You, Anna, as a singular is annoying the hell outta me" I almost growled and she looked shocked.

"Taylor, cool it" Louis said sharply and I slumped back onto Niall's shoulder, still glaring at her, "Let's just watch the film, ok?".

"Fine" I muttered and Niall wrapped his arm around my waist to restrain me as Anna started muttering angrily into Harry's ear. Harry was nodding along but I could tell he wasn't really listening as his eyes were on Niall's arm around my waist.

"She just drives me mental. The way she is always here, with her skirt which, lets be honest, could be classed as a belt and her top which might as well not be there. And don't get me STARTED on the fake tan, I mean helloooo? Has she never watched the 'you've been tango'd' adverts? And the hair! I mean there is extensions, then there is bad extensions, then there is extensions that remind you of rats tails, THEN there is Anna's extensions. Where did she get them done at, the pound shop?" I ranted, popping open my bottle of Magners and taking a log sip when I finished talking. Niall was just leaning on the kitchen counter, grinning at me.

"So I'm thinking you aren't going to be asking her to be maid of honour at your wedding any time soon?" he joked and I chuckled.

"Oh I am, we're best friends, did you not get that from my little speech?" I said, my face deadly serious. Then we both cracked up laughing.

"Ok humour definitely runs in Louis' family then" Niall concluded and I smiled.

"Yeah, my great granny drank milk straight from the laughing cow and ever since the funny gene seems to have run in the family" I said and Niall's eyes shone. Wow, so so blue!

"Guys! Singstar! Lets play!" Louis came bounding into the kitchen, excited at his new plane.

"Eh, Singstar? What part of movie day do you not understand?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he just grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room.

"C'mon, it'll be fun! We can watch the karate kid after" he promised and I nodded my head reluctantly. I really hoped Anna's voice sucks.

"Hold on...you guys are in a band! This is so unfair!" I moaned and Harry shoved me playfully.

"Worried you are going to lose?" his eyes glinted challengingly at me and I looked back at him defiantly.

"Nope, bring it on" I let my lips pop on the 'nope'. He chuckled and pulled Anna up from the sofa. She shook her head and sat back down.

"I can't sing" she insisted and I rolled my eyes towards Niall who grinned.

"It's fine, we can make more even teams this way" Harry said and she smiled waaaaaaay to gratefully at him.

"She might as well have easy tattooed on her forehead" I mumbled to Niall and he grinned.

"Ok, Niall and Taylor against me and Harry?" Louis suggested and I nodded.

"Bring it bitches" I grinned at Harry and he was smirking right back at me.

"Harry, I don't feel well, walk me home?" Anna suddenly interrupted. I turned to her in utter disbelief. Harry nodded and instantly went over to her. Two minutes later they were gone.

"Ugh she isn't ill, there was nothing wrong with her!" Louis moaned when the front door clicked shut.

"Unless you are including her severe crap personality disorder" I countered, throwing myeslf down on the sofa.

"Ok, I say we find Harry someone better at Nick's 18th tomorrow night?" Louis suggested and both Niall and I nodded in agreement.

"ANYTHING would be and improvement on that".

"TAYLOR HURRY UP WE ARE GROWING OLD HERE!" Louis yelled up the stairs.

"WHERAS IF I WAS DOWNSTAITS RIGHT NOW YOUR AGING WOULD HALT, YEAH, TOTALLY MAKES SENSE!" I yelled back and I could practically hear Louis' frustration. I flicked a final coat of mascara over my eyelashes before grabbing my bag and heading down to meet them.

"Finally!" Louis exclaimed as I made my way down the stairs.

"Stop being such a drama queen" I glared at Louis as I reached the bottom of the stairs. He just pretended to flick his imaginary long hair over his shoulder and strutted out to the car.

"You look good" Niall muttered in my ear as we followed him out, Harry behind us.

"You scrub up not so bad yourself" I replied and he laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"SHOTGUN!" I yelled as we reached the car.

"Eh, no way, I'm Louis' wingman!" Harry protested but I beat him to the front seat.

"Nyaaah!" I turned around and childishly stuck my tongue out at Harry. He fake pouted.

"Is Anna going tonight?" Niall asked and the temperature in the car dropped about one hundred degree's. Ok I'm exaggerating. Ninety nine degrees.

"Nah, she doesn't feel well" Harry replied and a feeling of relief washed over me.

"Aww, don't worry Harry, you can make out with me in the corner instead!" Louis said seriously and Harry nodded.

"That was the plan indeed..." Harry trailed of and Niall burst out laughing at them. We pulled up into Nick's driveway and piled out of the car.

"LOUIS MY MAN HOWS IT GOING?" A veerrrry drunk Nick greeted us as we piled into the house.

"Awesome dude, happy birthday!" Louis replied, practically having to hold Nick up.

"Good happy! I mean, merry thanks! I mean..." Nick concluded his incoherent sentence by patting Louis on the head and wandering off towards the kitchen.

"I think he needs a drink, lighten up a little" I said seriously and Louis smirked at me.

"Yep, seemed stone cold sober to me" he laughed as we headed further into the house.

"Cool, DJ decks!" Louis said, heading over towards the dance floor in the living room.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Harry and Niall and they both nodded and followed me into the living room. Luckily all the girls here were already far enough out of it to realise they were in the presence of celebrities so we didn't get trampled by screaming fan girls.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I whipped my hair along to the music, dancing in the middle of a big group of people. Some random guy came up and grabbed my hips and I didn't care, I just wiggled along with him. I'd lost track of how much I had drank after my fifth vodka and coke.

"Taylor! I reckon you need some water ey?" Niall suddenly appeared from nowhere and grabbed my hand gently. He pulled me to the kitchen which was pretty quiet compared to the rest of the house.

"Here, drink this" he said, setting a glass of water infront of me. I shrugged and downed it.

"So, having fun?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's good to get out" he said but I didn't really head. His eyes sparkled so much under these lights.

"You're eyes are gorgeous!" I blurted out, instantly feeling my cheeks redden after I said it.

"Erm, thanks!" Niall chuckled nervously and I saw a girl eyeing him up in the corner. My blood suddenly boiled, I was not having this happen to me again. Images flashed through my head:

Harry talking flirtatiously to some tall, leggy girl in a dark corner._ Niall talking flirtatiously to some tall leggy girl in a dark corner._ Harry teasingly pulling said girl onto his lap, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. _Niall teasingly pulling said girl onto his lap, pushing a strand of hair away from her face._ Harry kissing her. _Niall kissing her._

No way. Not again. I grabbed his hand and led him outside.


	8. Chapter 8

"Taylor?" he asked as I dragged him around the side of the house. I shoved him against the wall.

"Taylor what are you doing?" he asked in shock but I just shook my head.

"I'm not losing again" I muttered to myself, stepping closer to him.

"Losing? Losing what...? Taylo..." was all he managed before my lips crashed onto his. I put my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers in his hair in an attempt to pull him closer. He was quick to respond, his arms snaking their way around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Our lips were moving perfectly in sync with each others. There was not a even a whisper of wind and the moon shone bring above us in the sky. It was perfect. It seemed like a century later when we finally broke apart.

"Wow" Niall whispered as I stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah" I agreed, a small smile playing at the corner of my lips. It was then that it registered in my mind that we were not alone. I turned my head right to see Harry lounging on the garage steps, a smirk on his face.

"Enjoying the show were we?" I said sarcastically, trying to cover up my embarrassment that we had been watched.

"It was average, wouldn't pay to see it twice" he shrugged and I gave a small laugh.

"Oh yeah, whys that?" I asked and Harry stood up.

"Not enough action...I mean, if Niall decided to get a bit more adventurous with his hands or something then _maybe_ I would come again" Harry laughed and my mouth dropped open. I turned to Niall who was, unexpectedly, grinning as well.

"Hey, that was just the preview" Niall said and Harry burst out laughing. He patted Niall on the shoulder, still laughing as he went off around the house. I watched him go before turning back to Niall.

"So...if that was the preview I am dying to see what comes next..." I walked my fingers up his chest and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Me too...but not now, we are being anti-social and, knowing Harry, we will soon have a bigger audience. So lets go back" he said, before entwining his fingers with mine as we walked back into the party.

"I'm not sure I am ok with this..." Louis narrowed his eyes at me. I was lying half on top of Niall on the sofa the next morning, his arm around my waist.

"I'm not sure I am ok with your hairstyle but I put up with it" I retorted and Louis just frowned and sat down on the sofa next to Harry, who was lying there with his eyes shut. Apparently he had taken one drink to many last night and was suffering today.

"I have news" Louis announced and I shuffled round a little to face him.

"What?" I asked lazily, still tired from out late night the night before.

"You have to come to Harry's with me next month" he said and I perked up.

"What? Really? Why?" I asked, excitement suddenly flooding through me.

"Mum is going to visit aunt Mary in Spain and apparently you are not trusted to be home alone" he smirked a little and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever! Eeeek this is so exciting, are you coming too?" I twisted around further so I was actually lying on top of Niall facing him.

"Oh gawd, I can't watch this!" Louis said, shaking his head disgustedly as he stood up and left the room.

"I'm going home for a couple of weeks then to Harry's for a couple of weeks" Niall replied and I pouted.

"I'll miss you" I moaned and he smiled.

"I'll miss you too" he said as I leaned in and grazed my lips gently over his. His hand found it's way to my thigh and we hitched it up so I was straddling him. I smiled as I gently nibbled his bottom lip before deepening the kiss.

"Guys...I may be dying here but I can still hear" Harry's gruff voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"Die quietly" I mumbled, my lips not leaving Niall's and I heard Harry's deep throaty laugh. Sighing, I rolled off Niall and lay beside him again.

"So is Anna coming to yours too?" I asked Harry, fingers crossed that he would say no. There was an awkward silence. I glanced at Niall and he was biting his bottom lip worriedly.

"Erm no...we kind of broke up last night" Harry said quietly and my breath caught in my throat.

"Oh...sorry" I muttered and Harry waved a hand haphazardly in the air.

"Don't worry about it, sometimes things just don't work out..." he trailed off, his eyes suddenly piercing mine. His gorgeous eyes...

"Ok, I need food" Niall's stomach grumbled loudly snapping me back to reality.

"Urm...yeah me too, want to go out and get something?" I asked him, slightly flustered still.

"Sure, get ready, meet you here in ten" he said stretching and shuffling out of the room to get dressed. I followed him, glancing back at Harry on the way. His eyes were still on me.

"This ain't no Nando's" I threw my panini down on the plate in disgust and was splattered by grease.

"Mmm, love a good old bit of grease" Niall said and I gave him the 'you _being _serious' look, grabbing my napkin and attacking my now stained t-shirt.

"Why do you have to go back to Ireland? Leprechaun convention or something?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"God that's getting old! Nah it's my mates birthday, don't want to miss it" he said and I nodded.

"You know what I've realised?" I asked, suddenly sitting up straight in my seat.

"What?" he asked, glancing around as if he thought I had seen something. I reached over and took his hand in mine.

"This...it's like a first date" I said, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Hmm guess it is...damn didn't even bring you flowers" he sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm offended!" I teased, letting go of his hand and pretending to go in the huff.

"Can I make it up to you...I'll buy you some on the way home?" he asked reaching over and taking my hand again.

"I suppose...as long as we can go NOW, the grease is making me feel sick" I eyed my plate once more disgustedly before standing up. Niall chucked some money on the table and followed me out of the restaurant.

"So, nearest flower shop?" he asked, entwining our fingers as we began to walk.

"You don't have to get me anything" I said and he shook his head.

"I don't break my promises...aww crap" he said, suddenly yanking me in the other direction.

"I was planning to keep my arm for use later in life but whatever" I said, massaging the top of my arm as I jogged to keep up with him.

"Sorry, stupid paparazzi" he moaned, pulling me down another lane.

"Ooh being chased by the paparazzi, this is fun!" I grinned as he turned around a corner again.

"Yeah, bundle of laughs" he said sarcastically, stopped when he realised, I guess, that he had no idea where the hell we were.

"Erm..." he said looking around and I laughed. We were standing behind a street of houses in an alleyway not to fat from my house. Of course he didn't know that.

"I don't think they are going to find us here" I said turning to face him.  
>"Me either" he smiled before pulling me close to him and kissing me, right there in the lane. I swear I saw sparks flying infront of my eyes as his tongue ran along my bottom lip. My heartbeat raced as I slid my hands up the back of his t-shirt onto his hot skin, feeling him smile into the kiss. He had one hand in my hair, the other on my waist and he stayed like that for a minute when we eventually broke apart.<p>

"I'm going to miss you so much these next two weeks" he said, twirling a strand of my hair in his fingers.

"I can see why, I am so damn missable" I pretended to agree and he laughed and shook his head at me.

"You really are somethign else!" he chuckled and I smiled at him.

"In a good way?"

"In a very good way"


End file.
